Forgotten
by Rosswen
Summary: "People don't know how hard is to forget. How hard is to wonder every second, what if I forget myself too?" AU, SasuNaru, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. Unbetaed, forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Another story I have revised.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_14 __February 2013_

"Wait for me, okay?" Sakura said over happily. Obviously, wanting to draw attention to show what a gorgeous boyfriend and a perfect relationship she had. But in reality, they both knew that she was trying to surpass the insecurities she felt.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded. "Sure."

Giggling childishly, she pecked Sasuke's lips and got in the room they were standing by.

Sasuke sighed again. How could woman population think that being childish would make them cute or desirable? Sasuke was a man for god's sake! Not a pedophile!

Sighing yet again, Sasuke left the corridor that was becoming too crowded for his taste. He walked into the green looking garden of the over-expensive private hospital.

He looked around and observed that all of the banks were occupied by worried people, happy people, sick people… After calculating his chances, Sasuke approached to a bank where a blond young man was sitting with a book and an elegant looking box in his lap.

Sasuke sat down heavily and saw the bright azure eyes that were watching him silently. Not giving a damn, Sasuke searched for his pockets and found his long-needed cigarette pack. He didn't waste on time with putting one between his thin lips and lighting it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in ecstasy. However, his euphoria was cut short was as he heard the loud noise of a heavy book closing hardly.

Sasuke looked to the side and met with the intense glare of his bank mate that he was creating social aggregate with. The young man had bright blond hair that reached his shoulders, soft looking tanned skin, a beautiful nose and lips, and deep blue, meaningful eyes.

"Anything wrong?" Sasuke asked after the silent eye contact that lasted far longer than a poker game.

And as if that was the winning card, the blond smiled happily, showing off dimples, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"It's so good that you know that you're at fault!" The young man said excitedly.

"What fault?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"You first sat down without asking me, and then you started smoking without caring if I like it or not!" The sun-kissed haired man said with wide eyes.

"Ah…" Sasuke was taken aback. He really hadn't gotten permission to sit beside him. "But, we're outside!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I'm allowed to smoke here!"

"True," His fellow place-sharer nodded. "But you didn't even ask if I had a thing for smoke, which I do… I'm allergic to it!"

"Ah…" Sasuke hated repeating himself, but it seemed that he was doing it too much today. "You're right… I'm sorry."

The blonde's eyes shined brightly. "Thank you so-" He stopped suddenly. "What was your name?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "It's Sasuke."

"And I'm Naruto!" Naruto replied with his usual happy and childish behavior.

Sasuke smiled at him warmly. Normally, these things would irritate him to no end, but he found this stranger maddeningly… _cute_. He leaned down to extinguish his cigarette, but Naruto stopped him by holding his wrist. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"What is it? Don't worry, I'll put it in a bin," Sasuke said with a mocking smirk.

Naruto blushed as he took his hand back. "That's not it… You can smoke here if you want."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "But I thought you were allergic to it?"

Naruto nodded. "I am. But my doctor examined my ears and told me that I had smoke allergy. If he can say it by looking at my ears, then I can tell you that smoke won't kill me!" Naruto ended his words with a smile.

Sasuke examined Naruto's face for a moment and then chuckled softly. "I've never met someone like you."

A cute pinkness dusted Naruto's scarred cheeks and he mumbled a silent thanks, making Sasuke laugh loudly.

"Do you want one?" Sasuke extended his pack to Naruto.

"No, thanks," Naruto waved a hand. "I don't smoke, S…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "S…" He sighed before asking shyly, "What was your name?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, right!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, and then his gaze dropped on his lap. "Ah, would you like to have some?"

Naruto opened the box and extended the box full of chocolates in it. There were empty spaces in some places, obviously eaten.

Sasuke took one and ate it slowly. "It's delicious!"

"Really?" Naruto's expressive eyes got bigger with Sasuke's compliment.

"Yes!" Sasuke nodded.

"I made it by myself for my doctor to show her my gratitude!" Naruto said excitedly and then added softly, "But I ended up eating them by myself."

Sasuke first snorted and then couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

Naruto watched Sasuke's beautiful face in awe for some moments and then joined him with his cheerful laughter.

"Ahem, ahem…"

Taking deep breaths, they looked up to see a long pink haired woman standing beside the bank that they were occupying.

"Your session is over?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"Yes, it's," She said without tearing his gaze from Naruto's sitting form.

Naruto smiled shyly, and opened his box for the woman. "Would you like to have some?"

Naruto's offer seemed to anger her all the more. "Do you feel something for me?"

"W-What? No!" Naruto closed his box quickly. "I-I just wanted to…"

"In case you haven't noticed, today is valentines day. People give chocolate to each other to show their love."

"That's right, b-but…" Naruto tried to explain himself.

"It's okay Naruto," Sasuke smiled at Naruto kindly. "I know what you mean."

Naruto smiled back and nodded silently.

"I'm so happy that I've had the chance of meeting you Naruto," Sasuke said and held one of Naruto's hands in his larger ones.

"Me too, Sasuke," Naruto said in a small voice, cheeks pink, gaze cast down.

Sasuke just smiled and let Naruto's hand go, and followed his girlfriend to the closed car park.

Naruto's warm eyes following Sasuke's distancing silhouette.

* * *

_6 March 2013_

Naruto closed the book he was holding harshly with a huff.

"I take it as you like to torment your books,"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting beside him at the same bank from the last time.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see you again!" Naruto smiled happily and a little bit proudly.

He hadn't forgotten Sasuke's name and his breath-taking features. His shoulder length stylish dark hair, his deep grey eyes, his eye-catchy form… Then again, it was impossible to forget Sasuke. The man had Leonardo's golden ratio!

"You too, Naruto," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my turn," Naruto replied with a smile.

"You're not ill, right?" Sasuke asked, somehow worried.

"Not exactly," Naruto smiled. "I'm waiting for my psychologist."

"Ah," Sasuke frowned. "You mean Doctor Tsunade?"

"Yes, that's right!" Naruto nodded quickly. "Your girlfriend goes to her, too?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied as he leaned back.

"Don't worry," Naruto said softly. "Tsunade-san is a great doctor. I'm sure she'll help her perfectly."

"I'm sure she could help if something was wrong," Sasuke said, folding his arms, he began watch the blue sky.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"Sakura, my girlfriend, is trying to fool herself that things between us, is not over," Sasuke said softly. "But you cannot bring dead to life once again, right?"

Naruto nodded silently. "But why would she do that?"

"Because," Sasuke sighed heavily. "Of me…"

"I don't think I understand," Naruto said softly.

"I can't tell her that I'm done with our relationship," Sasuke said slowly. "So, I-"

"You do anything to make her leave you," Naruto stated, but not in a judging way.

Blinking, Sasuke met with Naruto's soft eyes. "Yeah… How do you know that?"

Naruto smiled kindly. "You're not the only one who uses that tactic."

Sasuke chuckled. "You use it, too?"

"No, no," Naruto shook his head. "It was done to me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright," Naruto smiled at him. "But, you know what?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"It hurts more," Naruto looked down and began to play with his fingers. "It hurts when your loved one begins to avoid you. When he begins to lie to you… People always wonder if it's harder to leaving or being left behind. I think it's harder to leave your lover behind. To be able to do that… But, Sasuke," Naruto looked in Sasuke's deep eyes. "Please be strong and take the responsibility. End her torment…"

Sasuke didn't say a word, but kept looking into Naruto's sky-blue eyes.

He was different.

So different…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked behind to see his girlfriend walking to them.

"Ah, you're here again," Sakura said as she stood beside them.

Naruto just nodded and watched Sasuke as he stood up.

"Come Sakura," Sasuke said seriously. "We need to talk."

And once again, Naruto was left behind to watch Sasuke walking away from him.

* * *

_11 May 2013_

"You're late!" Sasuke commented with a smile.

"Ohh, Sasuke," Naruto sat beside Sasuke on their usual bank. "You surprised me! And no, I'm not late; you're earlier than your usual time."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Okay, you are right… I wanted to spend more time with you."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Thank you."

"No, I thank you," Sasuke smiled and caressed Naruto's left cheek with his fingertips. "I managed to do the right thing finally."

"Y-You mean?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I'm…" Naruto looked around before smiling warmly. "I'm proud of you."

Automatically, Sasuke smiled back.

The two were silent for long moments, only watching the people around.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke ruined the silence after a while.

"Yes?" Naruto blinked as a cool breeze caressed his hair.

"Why you're here?" Finally, Sasuke asked the thing that he had been wondering from the start.

"Uhmm…" Naruto smiled nervously. "I forget things."

Sasuke smiled softly. "But that's something that everyone has to deal with."

"No, mine is something much more," Naruto said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned.

"I forget for _real_," Naruto said slowly. "There was nothing wrong with my body, so the doctors assumed that it was psychological so that's why I see Tsunade-san."

"What is the extend of your forgetfulness?" Sasuke asked.

"I… I once forget someone, very dear to me," Naruto whispered. "My first love… I used to admire him from afar. I didn't have the courage the tell him how I felt. We were classmates, anyway, and I got to see him every day. So, I was happy," Naruto spoke calmly, though he couldn't stop the tears that were filling his eyes. "Nine years… For nine years, we spent every day together, we went to same schools, same courses. And then, one day, I forgot him… I forgot him all of a sudden. Like his memories were erased from my mind," Naruto said desperately and wiped his tears with shaky tears. "And after a couple of years, he wanted to befriend me again. And I thought; _who is he_? _Why a stranger wants to be my friend_?"

Naruto had to stop talking and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Sasuke kept silent and waited for Naruto to continue.

"And then, I began to think over things and thought and thought and finally, I remembered him," Naruto shook his head. "You can't know how this hurt me… How changed the things in my life," Naruto said softly and tried to wipe away his tears again. "People don't know how hard is to forget. How hard is to wonder every second, what if I forget myself, too?" Naruto sniffed and looked at Sasuke's face. "I can forget you in a moment and might not be able to remember you again."

After hearing the fear in Naruto's voice, Sasuke couldn't stop himself anymore and took Naruto in his arms. They stayed holding onto each other till Naruto's sobbing subsided.

Taking Naruto's face in his hands, Sasuke wiped his tears with his thumbs.

"Can I give you a promise?" Sasuke asked softly, and Naruto nodded as he looked in Sasuke's breath-taking eyes. "I promise you that if you forget me, I'll be there to remind you of me, of anything. I promise, Naruto…"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's wet ones.

* * *

_16 October 2013_

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the shiny surface of the table as he looked out of the enormous windows once again.

_He is too late._

Not being able to sit anymore, Sasuke left some money on the table and left the small café hurriedly. As soon as he left the door, he bumped into a panting Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hugged Naruto to his chest without giving him a chance to take a deep breath. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto looked up and smiled apologetically. "I forgot where I was going after I left home, so I had to turn back and think over the things."

"Alright," Sasuke leaned and inhaled Naruto's, now longer, hair deeply. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Naruto blushed deeply. "I forgot to take it with me."

Sasuke sighed softly before taking Naruto's hand securely in his. "It's okay, let's go to my place."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke happily.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm messed up as always," Sasuke said as picked up some magazines from the floor.

Giggling, Naruto sat on the comfortable couch. "Let's watch a movie, and then I'll help you to clean up, okay?"

"Okay," Nodding, Sasuke put a movie they had bought before and threw himself on the couch. He leaned his head on Naruto's lap and began to watch the movie.

But Naruto found Sasuke's face more interesting than the loud movie and he began to caress his face slowly. Naruto loved it. The closeness, the warmness, the acceptance…

Without thinking, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips softly.

Sasuke was surprised for a moment, but didn't waste any time with kissing Naruto back.

Naruto drew back when the need for air become too much. Still, his hands didn't stop on wandering Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes deeply as he whispered.

Captivated by Naruto's intense stare, Sasuke whispered back, "Yes?"

"Make love to me…" Naruto whispered slowly.

Sasuke held his breath and couldn't form words for a while. Instead, he grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_17 October 2013_

Sasuke frowned and squeezed his closed eyes as morning sun hit his face. Sighing, he opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times. And then, a lazy smile covered his face as he remembered last night.

He turned to the side to see Naruto's beautiful face but only met with cold sheets. He touched to the surface slowly and his hand found a piece of paper.

_Sasuke,_

_Please don't be upset with me for leaving you like this. Maybe I'm going paranoid but, if I wake up and can't remember you; I'll go crazy for sure._

_Please, call me when you wake up?_

Sasuke left the bed quickly. Without caring his stark nakedness, he ran to his living room and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Naruto's number as fast as he could. The call was answered after two rings.

"_Sasuke?"_

Sasuke took a sigh of relief.

* * *

_14 February 2014_

Sasuke approached to Naruto's usual bank with a box and a smile on his face. He sat beside Naruto and kissed his cheek immediately.

Naruto gasped and covered his cheek with a hand as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Aren't you happy that you see me love?"

Naruto frowned as he worried his bottom lip.

Sasuke knew what that mean. He was trying to remember with all of his being.

"S…" Naruto's frown got deeper. "S…"

"Sasuke," Sasuke completed for him and gave him the box full of chocolate that were made with love.

* * *

**A little personal story. Everything written here is real, pieces from my life. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and if you have time leave me a word, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
